A Relaxing Day at Mugi's Villa
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mio and Mugi spend time together at the beach and bath.


**A Relaxing Day at Mugi's Villa**

 **Pairing: Mio x Tsumugi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been at least 2 years since I last did a K-On fic. Though, this one doesn't get as much attention, I still wanted to do it. And I decided to write about my favorite pairing~! Enjoy!**

"Ahhhhh~!" Tsumugi says as she stretches out her arms. "Pretty warm outside, isn't it?"

"Huh? Ummmm...y-yeah." Mio replies as she hugs her knees, watching the ocean in front of her. They are at Tsumugi's vacation home and both of them are in their lovely swimsuits. However, Mio is a little embarrassed about her wearing a bikini that's a bit too small for her.

"What's the matter, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi asks. "All of us Light Music Club members are here to enjoy our lovely vacation."

"That's not the problem..." Mio says. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Why'd you pick this out for me!? It's so embarrassing!"

The blonde rich girl giggles. "What's the matter~?"

"Can't you tell, Mugi!? It's far too small on me!"

"So~? It suits you, Mio-chan!"

"I look ridiculous!"

"And I love looking at you in that~"

On Mio, it's a small bikini that instead of circles, it's small rectangular cups that barely cover her breasts and the panties are small as well. Just some string around her waist and some small cloth.

"Look at you, Mugi! You're wearing a SLING bikini! Oh, why!? Why would you buy both revealing bikinis just for us!?" Mio shakes her head roughly while grabbing it with both of her hands and shaking it roughly.

"And that's a problem for me because...~?"

Mio blushes heavily and turns away. The blonde rich girl crawls closer and her large breasts touch her back as she hugs her from behind.

"What's the matter, Mio-chan~?" she purrs. "Can't get enough of me or yourself in those sexy bikinis~?"

"M-M-Mugi!?" Mio stutters, having nowhere else to go. Tsumugi is just too close and her arms are trapping her from escaping.

"Mio-chaaaan~" Tsumugi purrs again.

"I-I-I get it!" the shy girl cries. "Please stop teasing me!"

"Ehehe~! You're so cute, Mio-chan." The blonde nuzzles her head against Mio's, making her blush and quiver a little.

"A-Am I now?"

Tsumugi stands up and stretches out her arms. "I think we had enough on the beach. Shall we go and shower together~?"

"Eh? W-well, ummm..."

"Come on~! I'll wash your back~" The rich girl leans close and winks at her.

Mio thinks about it for a moment. She then slowly takes Tsumugi's hand and the blonde girl helps her up with a giggle.

"Great~! Let's go!"

Leading the way, Tsumugi skips along with Mio following behind with a blush on her face. She smiles a little just from the rich girl being so nice to her the whole time they are out here, considering both of them are a couple already.

Once both of them are inside, Mio is surprised to see Azusa alone in there already. Tsumugi volunteered to get everything ready while Mio just entered the bath in her towel.

"M-Mio-sempai?" the junior says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here," Mio says.

"It's alright," Azusa says. "I'm just about ready to get out anyways. Ui is waiting for me."

"I see," Mio says. "How are you two by the way?"

"We're doing well. Ui's so nice to me it's almost as if we're close as sisters."

Mio gives a light chuckle. "You two seem to get along very well. Considering you two are a couple as well as Yui and Nodoka."

Azusa chuckles as well. "I guess all of us have someone to love, then~"

"You bet!"

"Mio-chan, you ready? Oh. Hey, Azusa-chan!" Tsumugi says as she steps in with some soap in her hand.

"Ah, Tsumugi-sempai!"

"You two were talking? Sorry to bother you," the rich girl says.

"No, no! It's fine. Ui's actually waiting for me. So, I'm going to go."

Azusa says her good-byes and she leaves the bathroom, leaving Mio and Tsumugi alone. The blonde rich girl walks over and sets down the materials.

"Sit down, Mio-chan~" she says. "Let's get you washed up~"

"O-okay." The shy girl sits on the stool that Tsumugi set down and begins to wash her with water first before applying the soap on her back.

After that, Tsumugi takes a sponge and begins rubbing it on her girlfriend's back with suds appearing as she rubs gently and slowly.

"Wow~" the rich girl says. "Your skin is so smooth. So soft~"

"Oh...th-thank you..."

Tsumugi chuckles as she keeps on rubbing the sponge on Mio's back. There is a bit of silence in the bathroom except for the dripping water. Mio slightly looks back at the rich girl, who looks up and just smiles at her. She is so gentle with her that it makes Mio's heart race.

"Does it feel good, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi asks.

"Yes...yes it does..." Mio replies softly.

"That's good."

The rich girl continues washing her back until she finishes and rinses her off with the shower head. By the time she's done, it's MIo's turn. She takes the time to wash her girlfriend's back with the rich girl just relaxing, sighing happily at the gentle feeling of Mio's hands doing their magic. By the time she's done, she rinses Tsumugi and then the two bathe in the warm bath for a while.

"You know, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi says, breaking the silence. "This was a good idea, inviting everyone to the villa. Because all of us can spend time with each other as much as we want."

"I agree," the shy girl says smiling a small smile. "Thank you, Mugi."

The two come closer to embrace one another, gazing into each other's eyes before leaning in to give each other a passionate kiss. It's brief, but it's worth it. Besides, they want to go to bed as soon as possible.

Mio and Tsumugi decide to get out of the bath after about 15 minutes in there and get dressed in their night clothing. When they walk inside the large room, practically everyone is asleep, arms around their significant other with smiles on their faces. Tsumugi giggles at their cute faces when they are sleeping and leads Mio to their futon in the middle of the room. They climb in and snuggle against each other under the covers to get comfortable.

Mio comes closer and buries her head in Tsumugi's chest, sighing with bliss. The blonde girl pets her and kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Mio-chan," she whispers before going to sleep as well.


End file.
